


Um café e um amor.

by kixnara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Brotp, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixnara/pseuds/kixnara
Summary: Apesar de não ser um grande fã de café, Sasuke se vê necessitado de um copo para se manter aquecido e acordado durante o dia. No entanto, um certo barista o faz mudar de opinião.





	Um café e um amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu deveria atualizar minhas longs eu sei mas er..... tamo aqui com mais uma one.... juro que agora sossego e atualizo as em andamento. 
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura e espero que gostem ♥

Sasuke estava exausto. Haviam círculos escuros pesados sob seus olhos devido as noites mal dormidas pelo fim do semestre. Andava pelas ruas a caminho de sua segunda aula do dia, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos tentando lutar contra o ar frio do inverno.

A única coisa em que Sasuke conseguia pensar era algo quente para beber e, com sorte, algo que o faria se sentir menos morto. Assim que levantou o olhar do chão, avistou um pequeno café à frente. Um suspiro de alívio caiu de seus lábios, e Sasuke apressou seus passos, já fantasiando sobre sentir seus dedos de novo.

Assim que abriu a porta, uma enorme onda de calor aterrissou sobre ele. O Café Rasengan era tudo o que ele desejava desde que acordou naquela manhã. Haviam aromas maravilhosos de bolos e de grãos de café torrados. Sofás, aparentemente muito aconchegantes, ficavam nos cantos do local junto as mesas lisas de madeira.

Sasuke checou seu celular e confirmou que ainda tinha um pouco de tempo de sobra. Olhou para o cardápio e franziu a testa; havia tantas opções de café com nomes que ele nunca tinha visto na vida que se sentia perdido. Não era realmente um apreciador de café, gostava muito mais de chá, mas sabia que precisava de cafeína pra aguentar o resto do dia.

Era nessa hora que ele odiava ser um estudante de Engenharia Elétrica.

Havia apenas mais uma pessoa em sua frente e Sasuke ainda não tinha decidido.

— O que você gostaria de pedir? — Uma voz rouca o arrastou de sua guerra interna. Olhou para frente e instantaneamente congelou quando seus olhos cruzaram com os olhos mais azuis que já tinha visto na vida.

_Puta merda._

Sasuke ficou meio sem fala. O garoto na frente dele era absolutamente deslumbrante. Cabelo loiro e meio espetado, que contrastava perfeitamente com a pele bronzeada. Também notou risquinhos nas bochechas que lhe davam um toque fofo.  _Puta merda._

Parecia que horas tinham passado enquanto admirava o caixa, mas, na realidade, foram apenas alguns segundos. Sasuke piscou rapidamente tentando se recompor.

— Desculpe. O que?

O garoto deu um sorriso doce e largo, e  _uau_ , Sasuke quase desmaiou ali mesmo, mas tentou manter-se indiferente.

— Você decidiu o que você querer?

 _Você,_  Sasuke queria dizer.

— Uhm, ainda não. Você tem alguma sugestão?

Seus olhos caíram para o crachá.  _Naruto_. Era um nome legal, parecia combinar com ele.

Naruto sorriu de maneira calorosa e cruzou os braços sobre o balcão, dando a Sasuke uma visão privilegiada de seus bíceps.  

— Você está gosta de algo muito doce ou prefere mais forte?

Sasuke achava a combinação de doce e forte muito boa, e ele não estava pensando na bebida. Se distraiu um pouco com a maneira como os lábios de Naruto eram cheios e aparentemente muito macios, e então percebeu que estava fantasiando de novo.

— Uhm... Qualquer coisa que tenha uma quantidade excessiva de cafeína e não me faça querer vomitar serve.

Naruto riu, e Sasuke soube no mesmo momento que ele estava ferrado.

— Que tal um Kage bunshin no jutsu?

— Sim, claro, o que você acha melhor. — Sasuke concordou, seja lá o que aquilo fosse.

Naruto sorriu de novo e Sasuke sentiu seu coração bater contra suas costelas.  

— Qual o seu nome?

— Huh? — Tudo bem, talvez Sasuke tenha ficado distraído olhando para os lábios do loiro novamente.

Naruto retribuiu o olhar, os olhos fixados nos seus. Sasuke sentiu perder o fôlego.

 —Seu nome — O loiro estava segurando um copo, e uma caneta na outra mão.

É claro que Naruto queria o nome dele para o pedido, e não porque ele estava curioso para saber mais sobre ele ou algo assim. O que há com você, Sasuke?! Pare de agir como um idiota.

— Sasuke. — Tentou parecer o mais indiferente possível.

O loiro sorriu para ele, deixando o canto dos olhos quase enrugados e isso lhe causou mais sensações estranhas.

Naruto se virou para fazer o café e Sasuke se dirigiu para uma das mesas vazias. Pegou seu celular enquanto esperava o café, fuçando em qualquer coisa aleatória, só para tentar tirar o barista de sua mente.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sasuke ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Quando foi até balcão e pegou seu pedido, ele encontrou seu nome escrito em letra cursiva horrível junto com o que parecia ser uma tentativa ainda mais terrível de um desenho do rosto de uma raposa.

— Obrigado — Sasuke murmurou, antes de tomar um pequeno e hesitante gole da bebida, ciente de que Naruto estava parado ali com uma expressão de expectativa em seu rosto.

Suas paladar foi atingido por uma onda maravilhosa do equilíbrio perfeito de café, leite e canela, que mascarou o sabor forte do café sem deixá-lo muito fraco.

— Isso é ótimo — Sasuke olhou para cima, e não pôde deixar de morder o lábio ao perceber o sorriso satisfeito de Naruto.

Seus olhos esbarraram no relógio que estava na parede atrás do loiro.

— Merda, eu tenho aula. Obrigado pelo café, Naruto!

                                                                                                ♥

Sasuke estava tendo dificuldades em se concentrar em suas aulas naquele dia. Seus pensamentos acabavam sempre voltando para o barista e seu largo sorriso.

 Ele não voltou ao café por dois dias, decidindo aproveitar o pouco tempo livre para recuperar seu sono. Mas era sexta-feira, ele só teria aula às nove e meia da manhã, e, embora não fosse tão horrível quanto às seis da manhã, Sasuke ainda teria um longo e cansativo dia pela frente. Caminhou, então, até o café.

Os clientes estavam espalhados e quietos. Sasuke respirou fundo e olhou para o caixa, um sorriso instantâneo se espalhando em seus lábios. Um que lutou para esconder, porque lá estava ele, parecendo absolutamente atraente em um avental laranja, tom que combinava perfeitamente com Naruto. Quem diabos conseguia ficar bem de laranja?

Sasuke passou a mão pelo cabelo rapidamente e ajeitou sua bolsa enquanto caminhava até o caixa.

— Olá — Tentou soar apático, mas acabou saindo quase como um resmungo.

Naruto ergueu os olhos para ele, e, de repente, um grande sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto

— Woah, Sasuke! Você voltou, huh?

— Sim. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como o café daqui é bom. — O que realmente queria dizer era: "Eu realmente não conseguia parar de pensar em você e nesse seu sorriso irritante.”

— Estou feliz em ouvir isso— Naruto riu e se endireitou — Você vai querer o mesmo hoje? Ou quer tentar outra coisa?

— Hum... surpreenda-me.

Naruto o olhou um pouco surpreso, mas ao julgar pela sua expressão logo depois, pareceu ter gostado do desafio proposto.

— Okay.

Sasuke entregou o dinheiro, e se afastou para aguardar seu pedido, verificando a hora para ter certeza de que ele não teria que correr para sua aula hoje.

Em menos de alguns minutos, Naruto chamou seu nome, e ele se adiantou para pegar o copo. Naruto ficou novamente esperando por seu feedback.

Desta vez, sentiu o sabor de caramelo invadir sua boca.

Ele realmente odiava coisas com sabor de caramelo.

Sasuke engoliu a contragosto e assentiu positivamente para Naruto.

 — É ótimo. — Mentiu. Não sabia porque sentiu a necessidade de não decepcionar o outro, visto que eles nem se conheciam.

Naruto sorriu com a resposta, parecendo aliviado.

— Que bom! Eu não tinha certeza do que você gostava, então escolhi o meu favorito.

Sasuke guardou a informação no fundo de sua mente, imediatamente pensando em todas as coisas com sabor de caramelo que ele conhecia. Se sentiu idiota por estar pensando nisso.

— Eu tenho que ir para a aula. Obrigado pela bebida! — Pronunciou. Naruto despediu-se, e então ele saiu pela porta.

Surpreendentemente, ao invés de jogar a bebida fora assim que estava longe do campo de visão do outro, Sasuke se viu tomando grandes goles, encolhendo-se quando sentia o sabor do caramelo, mas não querendo jogar fora quando Naruto pareceu tão feliz quando ele lhe disse que tinha gostado.

Ele estava realmente ferrado.

                                                                                                  ♥

Sasuke estava espalhado em seu sofá desgrenhado, uma das primeiras coisas que ele e Ino compraram quando se mudaram para o apartamento. Ela bocejou ao lado dele, passando os pés do colo de Sasuke para debaixo das pernas para aquecê-los.

— O que tem acontecido com você ultimamente? — Ino perguntou de repente.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando. — Respondeu, não desviando o olhar do livro que estava lendo.

— Desembucha logo — Ela revirou os olhos e afastou os pés do amigo.

— O que? — Sasuke finalmente a olhou, franzindo o cenho.

— De repente você começa a voltar para casa de bom humor e cheirando a café. E você  _nem gosta_  de café.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, roubando a xícara de café das mãos de Ino e tomando um gole, como se fosse para provar um ponto. Falhou totalmente porque o café da loira era horrível. Não era nada como o café de Naruto.

— Bem feito! Agora anda logo e me conta onde você tem ido.

— Jesus, tudo bem! Eu vou te dizer se você calar a boca — Ele inalou e afundou de volta no sofá. — Talvez... Eu tenha conhecido alguém.

Ino engasgou, olhando perplexa para ele.

— Você está  _gostando_  de alguém?

— Não seja exagerada — respondeu, revirando os olhos — Não é sério nem nada, é só um crush bobo, provavelmente.

— Oh, diga quem é o sortudo — a loira perguntou animadamente, se remexendo no sofá.

— Ele é um barista na cafeteria. — Sasuke pousou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, deixando seus cabelos negros caírem para trás, enquanto lembrava dos olhos azuis de Naruto.

— Que cafeteria? — Ela interrompeu.

— Eu ia te dizer, se você parasse de me interromper.

— Ele é gostoso?

— Sério, Ino? É tudo o que você tem a dizer?

— Sim — deu de ombros. Sasuke revirou os olhos de novo. Ino era impossível.

— Sim, ele é gostoso. — Até demais para o bem do coração de Sasuke.

— E como ele é? Preciso de mais detalhes aqui.

— Eu só falei com ele algumas vezes. — Suspirou — Pare de esperar por um convite de casamento. De qualquer forma, — Sasuke continuou — Ele é muito bonito e tem o sorriso mais encantador que eu já vi, e também é muito divertido.

— Uau! Nunca imaginei que um dia ouviria você falando assim de alguém. Sasuke Uchiha está apaixonado.

Sasuke franziu o rosto e empurrou os pés da amiga de seu colo. Um esforço inútil visto que ela os colocaria de novo no mesmo instante.

— Você deveria convidá-lo para sair. — Sugeriu.

— Eu? Não mesmo! — Sasuke soltou uma risada de descrença.

— Estou falando sério, Sasuke. — Disse, empurrando o ombro do moreno. —Você não namora desde, bem, sei lá. Acho que seria bom pra você.

Sasuke suspirou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da sua calça moletom e olhando para o teto.

— Talvez.

                                                                                             ♥

Já fazia mais de uma semana que Sasuke não encontrava Naruto. As últimas vezes que entrou no café, Naruto não estava, e ele tentou disfarçar a clara decepção no seu rosto. Sasuke procurou se convencer que era porque os outros baristas não faziam um café tão bom quanto o de Naruto, mas no fundo ele sabia que só queria vê-lo.

Era noite e ele estava exausto, como de costume. O fim de semestre estava o matando, e ele realmente precisava de algo para ajudá-lo a sobreviver as horas de estudo que ainda restavam.

Então se arrastou para o café, levando alguns de seus livros e notebook. Sabia que era uma chance mínima, mas não pode evitar de vasculhar o local com os olhos assim que entrou na esperança de ver aqueles olhos azuis e sorriso irritante, mas Naruto não estava lá.

Suspirou, decidindo pedir apenas um café normal.

Sasuke deixou suas coisas na mesa enquanto caminhava até o caixa, cumprimentando a garota de cabelo rosa que estava lá.

 — Huh, eu vou querer um café duplo. — Sasuke disse, não se preocupando em usar os nomes malucos que eles davam para as bebidas ali. Ela provavelmente entenderia.

— Claro! Mais alguma coisa?

Antes que pudesse responder, ele foi cortado por uma voz rouca inconfundível.

— Sakura, eu cuido desse aqui.

Sasuke olhou para cima e viu um sorridente Naruto parado em sua frente, no lugar onde a garota, Sakura, estava antes.

 — Oi — Ele ofereceu sorriso radiante, e o coração de Sasuke acelerou.

— Huh... Oi. — Respondeu. Não esperava a mudança de eventos —Eu não vi mais você, achei que não estivesse mais trabalhando aqui.

— Eu tive que trocar de turno por alguns dias com o Sai. — Explicou

— Hum — Sasuke tentou parecer despreocupado — Isso é ótimo! Aparentemente, eu só consigo beber o seu café.

Os olhos do loiro se iluminaram.

— Nesse caso, fico feliz em servi-lo. É melhor você não esteja mentindo para mim — Brincou, parecendo tão radiante quanto possível. Sasuke não tinha certeza de quanto tempo mais seu coração aguentaria.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e se encararam por um momento até que a pessoa atrás de Sasuke fingiu limpar a garganta, fazendo com que voltassem para a realidade.

— Então, você gostaria que eu te surpreendesse de novo? — Naruto perguntou.

Sasuke assentiu, enquanto tirava o dinheiro da carteira

— Apenas... nada de caramelo, por favor. — Confessou.

Naruto imediatamente pareceu ofendido.

— Espera! Você não gostou?

— Huh, eu meio que ... odeio coisas com sabor de caramelo?

— Sério? — O loiro levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso e sua expressão piorou quando Sasuke assentiu.

— Mas, com muito esforço, ainda bebi aquele todo. — Disse, quase vangloriando-se.

Naruto revirou os olhos de brincadeira e saiu para preparar a bebida.

Sasuke não conseguiu tirar o sorriso estúpido do rosto enquanto caminhava para sua mesa. Pegou seu notebook enquanto esperava que seu nome fosse chamado. Mas, para sua surpresa, um café foi colocado à sua frente, bem como outro item embrulhado.

Ele olhou para cima para ver Naruto sorrindo largamente, apontando para um segundo café em suas mãos.

— Se importa se eu sentar com você?

Ele torceu para que Naruto não fosse capaz de ouvir seu coração martelando no peito, e apenas assentiu. O loiro puxou a cadeira em frente a ele e sentou-se, tomando um gole de seu próprio café.

— Você me deve uma explicação. — Exigiu.

— Sobre? — Sasuke inclinou a cabeça, se afastando do notebook.

Naruto apontou com a cabeça para o café que Sasuke estava prestes a beber.

 — Você mentiu sobre gostar da bebida.

O moreno riu e balançou a cabeça, abaixando o copo antes que realmente conseguisse provar.

— Eu só não queria te decepcionar.

Naruto tentou esconder seu sorriso, balançando a cabeça fingindo reprovar o outro.

— Sasuke, você pagou pela bebida, sabia? Eu poderia ter refeito.

— Não, está tudo bem, eu consegui terminar de qualquer forma. — Respondeu, recostando-se na cadeira.

— Você está dizendo que o meu café é ruim? Como você se atreve? — Ele tentou parecer sério, mas falhou imensamente.

— Não. Como eu disse, seu café é o único café que consigo beber. — Ele sorriu e olhou para o outro item embrulhado — O que é isso? — Perguntou, apontando para o item que ele não pediu.

— Um muffin de desculpas. É de banana e por conta da casa.

Sasuke assentiu, sorrindo torto para ele, antes de olhar de volta para seu copo, congelando em seu assento.

—... e o que é isso? — Ele esticou o seu sorriso, olhando sugestivamente do copo para Naruto.

— O que você acha? — Ele riu — Eu fiquei esperando você me convidar, mas você não convidou. Então estou resolvendo o problema eu mesmo.

Sasuke não pôde evitar a risada que veio do fundo de seu peito. Ele ergueu o copo de café até a boca, com cuidado para não borrar os números cuidadosamente escritos ali.

**Author's Note:**

> eu realmente tenho um grande fraco pelo Sasuke sendo um bobo apaixonado.... 
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado ♥


End file.
